just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance (song)
|year = 2008 |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage) Medium (Sweat/Classic only for JDWU) Easy (JDU) |effort = Low (JDU) |nogm = 6 (Classic) 4 (On-Stage/Sweat) |dg = (Classic) / / (On-Stage) (Sweat) |mashup = Only on 2014 |alt = On-Stage Mode Party Master Mode Sweat (2014 DLC) |mode = Solo (Classic/Sweat/Mashup/Party Master) Trio (On-Stage) |mc = JDU On-Stage 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) / /Red Berry (On-Stage) (Sweat) |gc = Cyan to Light Green (Classic) Yellow/Red/Yellow (On-Stage) Red (Sweat) |lc = Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) (On-Stage) (Sweat) |pictos = 143 (Classic) 97 (On-Stage) 124 (Sweat) 141 (Mashup) |nowc = JustDance (Classic) JustDanceOSC (On-Stage) JustDanceSWTDLC (Sweat) |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné On-Stage Aurélie Sériné (P1)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJVZbp0HW-A&t=4m23s Juliana Herrera (P3)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJVZbp0HW-A&t=2m23s Sweat Tonbee Cattaruzza |dlc = February 11, 2014 (Sweat) (JD2014) October 21, 2014 (Classic) (2015) August 4, 2016 (Sweat) (NOW) |imageBG = https://i.ytimg.com/vi/mfQBlsL-iGc/maxresdefault.jpg |dura = 4:02 (Classic) 4:08 (On-Stage) 4:03 (Sweat) }} "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman with hot pink hair with bangs tied into a long ponytail, a one-piece leotard with a black, blue, and cyan triangles in a mosaic pattern, and a pair of leather platform booties with a similar pattern. When the techno part of the song begins, her hair turns neon blue, the mosaic patterns illuminate into pink, turquoise, and magenta, and her skin turns pitch black. After this bridge, her color scheme returns to normal. Sing Along The lead dancer looks similar to Lady Gaga. She has long orange-red ombre hair and is wearing black shades. She is in a silver metallic catsuit with cutouts and black ankle boots. The backup dancers are females who both have black fluffy hair and are wearing red low cut swimsuit-like suits and gray heels. They are also wearing red diamond masks and long yellow gloves. Justdanceosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Justdanceosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Justdanceosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Sweat The Sweat dancer is a man with red hair in a buzz cut. He also has a thinly cut beard. His left eye has a red lighting bolt over it. He is not wearing a shirt, but he does have a blue jacket with various black writings all over it. He appears to be wearing red skinny jeans. His socks are almost knee-high and are blue and red. He is wearing black gym shoes. Background Classic In the beginning of the song, there are four stained glass windows, with coaches on it (California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For, and Crucified ''(P1)). In the chorus, there are lots of stained glass windows with the characters from the previous verse on them. In the second verse, there are four mosaic windows, with more coaches on them (Applause, ''E.T., Gangnam Style (P2, C1), and Ring My Bell). In Colby's part, yet another four coaches appear (Rasputin, Hey Ya, So What, and Moves Like Jagger). During the last chorus, the stained glass windows show the first four coaches. Gold Moves Classic There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6: Put your right arm up and instantly put it down. It is done at the beginning of the chorus. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Put your right hand over your right eye. justdancegm1256.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 Ladygagajd gm1256.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 in-game justdance gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Ladygagajd gm34.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Sing Along There are 4 Gold Moves in the On-Stage routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: The backup dancers shake their hands in the air, while the lead dancer does it toward the screen. JustD GM.png|All Gold Moves JD OS GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 4 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump and hit the air downwards with your fist while lifting your left arm. JustDanceSweatGM.png|All Gold Moves JD Sweat GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Just Dance'' is the first song by Lady Gaga in the game. **It is also the only song by her with a featured artist. * This is the only song to have 2 alternatives in Just Dance Epic Hits (Sing Along and Sweat). *The title of the Just Dance series is derived from the title of this song. *In the Classic background, there are twelve Just Dance coaches (eleven from past games and one from 2014). **Most of the dancers shown in the background are females. The male ones shown are from Rasputin, Hey Ya, and Moves Like Jagger; they appear during Colby's part. *In the Classic routine, during the line "What's goin' on, on the floor?", the camera consoles do not score while the coach performs the moves. However, they score for the leg movements, which the controller consoles do not account for. *The Sweat coach's glove will glitch from red into light blue whenever he touches his socks. Gallery Game Files Justdanceong.jpg|''Just Dance'' justdanceosc.jpg|''Just Dance'' (Sing Along) Justdanceswtdlcupdated.jpg|''Just Dance'' (Sweat) JustDance Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Classic) JustDanceOSC Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach (On-Stage) JustDanceSWTDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Sweat) Promotional Images image (4).jpg Just dance sweat.jpg Behind the Scenes Jd2014 conceptart justdance by killerxtrem-d74hd66.jpg|Concept art (Classic) Others justdancegagaextr.PNG|Gameplay Jdsweat glove glitch.png|Glove glitch in the Sweat routine Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Just Dance ft. Colby O'Donis Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance - Lady Gaga Ft. Colby O' Donis - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) 'Sing Along' Just Dance (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2014 'Sweat' Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance Sweat Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Songs by Lady Gaga Category:Solos Category:Trios Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Sweat Category:Sing Along